


Orphan Child

by Ferith12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Origin Story, i guess, very very brief implied rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: what even is a summary





	Orphan Child

Prussia does not remember much of his early childhood.  He thinks his father was Germania, he thinks he spoke German.  He does not remember how many times he was hung, burned, cut to pieces.  He does not remember who his people were, what happened to them, what he was running from.  He's fairly certain that he is not a virgin, so.  There's that.

He ran and ran and ran.  Demon, they called him, a strange, pale, parentless child.  Unkillable.  He ran south until the sun burned and blinded him.

Somehow, he was in Jerusalem.  The Teutonic Order found him, bleeding, stumbling, lost.  They took him in, and slowly he healed.

They taught him there, healing, Latin, the word of God.  They scolded him for writing left-handed, but did not disown him, and for that he was thankful.

He swore himself to the Order, a monk like any other, if significantly smaller.  It was only afterward that he woke up with that feeling of rootedness, of Knowing, and was no longer simply Gilbert, orphan, nationless, miraculously undead, but the Teutonic Knights.


End file.
